brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ten Lines Contest
The '''Ten Lines Contest' was a brickfilming contest hosted by Joshua Leasure on Brickfilms.com between 2005 and 2006.Ten Lines Contest Brickfilms.com wiki archive The aim of the contest was to create a brickfilm including ten lines of dialogue from a given pool of 30. It was an official Brickfilms.com "mini-contest", and occurred between the major contests Heroes and Villains Contest and Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest. A second edition of the Ten Lines Contest was hosted by Jonni Phillips between 2011 and 2012 on Bricks in Motion. History The contest was announced as coming soon by Joshua Leasure on the 23rd of November 2005.Announcement of the contest The same day, he posted a thread in which members could submit possible lines for the contest.Thread for submitting lines The original intention was for the contest to have a pool of 20 lines where members would have to produce a film incorporating between ten and twenty of them, with no other dialogue. This format was changed before the contest began to permit other dialogue. The pool of lines was also extended to 30 due to the large quantity of suggested lines. Leasure announced the beginning of the contest with the 30 selected lines on November 27, 2005, referring to it as "the next Brickfilms mini-contest". Entrants had to make a film incorporating at least ten of the 30 lines, and were allowed to include other dialogue as well. The winners would be chosen through a top 3 ballot from each entrant and from any patron 24fps or higher who submitted a ballot.Ten Lines Contest start thread and results Following a small deadline extension, the contest concluded on January 12, 2006, receiving 11 entries. Results | 1. || Unmasked || Leftfield Studios |- | 2. || Transaction || Leonardo Escobar |- | 3. || A Dangerous Calling || "Holgor" |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"|4. || Material Possessions || Nathan Wells |- || The Shopping List || Judah Frank |- | 6. || Channel Surfing || Mark Wanninger |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 7. || The Bellgame || Lewis Chen |- || The Library || "minibeast198" |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 9. || Mr. Repairman || "Pingo" |- || S.W.A.T.U. || "Mutant Monkey Studios" |- | 11. || A (Partially) Normal Day || "Ticket" |- The Ten Lines Contest 2012 The Ten Lines Contest concept was reprised by Jonni Phillips in 2011 on the Bricks in Motion forums.Ten Lines Contest 2012 announcement The Ten Lines Contest 2012 started on December 26, 2011 and once again included a pool of 30 lines to choose from.Ten Lines Contest 2012 start thread The original deadline was January 9, 2012, but this was later extended to January 16.Ten Lines Contest 2012 deadline extension The contest received six entriesList of Ten Lines Contest 2012 entries and was judged by Phillips, Harry Bossert, Aaron Bulger, and Graeme Allen. First place was the only winner to receive a prize and was offered a choice between one of the LEGO sets 3178 Seaplane, 7279 Police Minifigure Collection or 4436 Patrol Car.2012 announcement of prizes Top 3 | 1.Ten Lines Contest 2012 results || The Heist || "PlainBrickProductions" |- | 2. || It Runs in the Family || Ethan Olson |- |colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 3. || Life On the Streets || "Awesomeonomy" |- || Super Zero || "Terrorontor" |- The other entries were My Family and Friends by "KTproductions121" and Hero by Funmi Adetola. References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Official Brickfilms.com competitions